All is fair in Love & War
by Radella Hardwick
Summary: and this is a bit of both. Harry has a difficult task ahead of him and everyone wants to help. But how will Hermione cope with her own task? This is my tribute to 'probably the bravest man' Harry 'ever knew'. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Persuasion tactics

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (****sigh****), places or objects.**

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter ****FanFiction****, but I do have a Pirates of the Caribbean one already up. So please don't be **_**too**_** cruel.**

**Once I read chapter 32 of Deathly Hallows I just had to post this.**

Her head was bent over an Arithmancy essay that was due in on Monday, when she sensed someone watching her. She raised her eyes to his and smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said resignedly. "to what do I owe the honour?"

"Sometimes you really do sound uncannily like Professor Snape." he remarked serenely as he took the seat she had cleared for him."In fact it was Professor Snape I wanted to talk to you about. As you know Mr. Potter has a somewhat daunting task ahead of him." he paused to retrieve a sherbet lemon from an inner pocket. Of course she knew. It had taken the combined persuasion of her, Ginny, Remus and the Headmaster to stop Harry going gallivanting off after the horcruxes and to go to Hogwarts for his final year instead. So she took this opportunity to speak.

"I don't see what that has to do with Professor Snape? Except, of course, that he's your spy in _his_ camp." Her brow furrowed as she spoke and her chocolate brown eyes were alight with curiosity.

"You see _finding _the horcruxes is not Mr. Potter's only problem, he must also remove Voldermort's soul from each object. That is where you two come in, I unfortunately do not have the time to research how to remove every piece of his soul because you need a different spell for each object. I thought that perhaps you would be interested in researching the different enchantments that were used." His eyes were twinkling at her – which she found inexplically annoying – from behind his glasses, which was probably what prompted her next string of questions.

"Where would I be able find the books to do said research? When would you and Harry require this information by? And what has Professor Snape said about this idea?" It all came out slightly rushed and indignant.

"Calm yourself, Miss Granger. Professor Snape has an extensive library and so do I at that ." – he smiled at her kindly – "Mr. Potter and I will be doing our own _research_ into where the horcruxes are concealed and how to remove them from there resting places. And I have not, as of yet, spoken with Professor Snape." She sighed as the full implication of his words struck her.

"You want me to come with you when you ask him, right? I doubt that a combined front will make him any more likely to agree, but if you insist . . ."

"Oh, I totally agree. He is quite stubborn. And I did not want to attempt to persuade him if you were against the suggestion. But now I will take my leave of you."

His head was bent over an essay that was due in on Monday but that had been handed in early, when he sensed someone watching him.

"Good evening, Headmaster." he said pushing the essay away.

"Good evening, Severus. I do hope you are not overworking yourself?"

"No. I'm quite capable of marking a couple of essays without collapsing, _Headmaster_." he snapped, annoyed to see that Dumbledore's eyes were still twinkling at him from behind his glasses even after that retort. "Was there something you wanted to talk about because I have a considerable amount of work to finish. Starting with Miss Granger's essay which, as usual, is early." Dumbledore smiled at him kindly.

"In fact it was Miss Granger I wanted to talk to you about. As you are aware Mr. Potter has a somewhat daunting task ahead of him. And as you also know _finding_ the horcruxes is not Mr. Potter's only problem, he must also remove Voldermort's soul from each object. Miss Granger has agreed to research the different enchantments that were used and I was wondering if you would be interested in helping her." Severus raised a single eyebrow.

"I am not interested in _helping _that insufferable little know-it-all do anything. If you wish me to research these enchantments then I will."

"Come now, Severus, you should not speak so ill of Miss Granger. It is my wish for the _pair_ of you to carry out this study." After a long pause Severus spoke again.

"Very well," Severus hissed. "as you wish Headmaster. I will arrange a time with _Miss Granger_." Dumbledore left hastily before Severus changed his mind.

**A/N: Did you love it or hate it? Please let me know, because I might not post any more if I'm not ****encouraged. ;-)**

**I know this line has been done to death so if you don't like it I'll take it down.**


	2. Chapter 2

Letters and Books

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (****sigh****), places or objects.**

**A/N: A special thank you to my first ever reviewer Patchye, who gave me the courage to carry on and a couple of pointers. And a big thank you to everyone who took the time to read and everyone who reviewed. Ok, I'm done ****embarrassing**** people. :-)**

**Hermione and Severus have some interaction in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's quite a bit longer. **

When the post arrived on Sunday morning, Hermione became the centre of, what appeared to be, a tornado of owls. "Who are all these from?" Ron asked picking the largest of the owls, a Eurasian eagle owl, from the cloud around her head

"They're probably carrying my birthday presents and cards from people outside Hogwarts." she replied absent-mindedly, swatting one of the more persistent owls away and so she didn't notice Ron and Harry blushing.

"Yes that's the one from Mum and here's mine. Happy birthday, 'mione!" said Ginny handing the packages over.

"This doesn't look like a birthday Card." said Harry some time later. He was holding a magnificent Lesser Horned owl.

"'For Miss H. Granger'" read Ron, after having removed the envelope from the owl's leg. Hermione took the letter from him and put it into her bag and continued opening the rest of her post.

"Well? Do you know who it's from?" asked Harry as they left the Great Hall.

"What?" Hermione turned around to look at her best friend.

"The letter you didn't open at breakfast." he explained.

"Oh, it's from Professor Snape." she sighed. "It's probably about the horcrux project." she muttered to herself.

"What?!" Harry and Ron were both staring at her, their mouths open wide enough to catch flies. It took all of Hermione's self-control not to laugh.

"Professor Dumbledore asked Professor Snape and me to research the enchantments that Voldermort used to secure his soul in the objects that are the five remaining horcruxes." she explained simply. Harry nodded but Ron was still gaping at her.

"You better close your mouth Weasley or you might start catching flies." drawled an all-to-familiar voice.

"Oh, drop it Draco." sighed Hermione absent-mindedly.

"What did you call me you filthy little mudblood?" Malfoy rounded on her.

"I called you 'Draco'. Which, I believe, is your name." Malfoy's face was a picture, even more so then when she had slapped him or after he had been turned into a ferret. People all around were laughing but Hermione turned away and headed upstairs to the common room.

Hermione left it until lunch to open the letter from Snape. When she did open she found few lines in his neat handwriting.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As the headmaster wishes us to work together on this project. I suggest that we meet for the first time Wednesday evening at 7:30pm in my office. Please let me know if that is inconvenient for you._

Professor S. Snape

_P.S. Happy 18th Birthday_

She smiled; this was probably the first time he had ever checked if an appointment he had made would be inconvenient for someone else. She pulled out parchment, ink and a quill and wrote a quick note.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Wednesday evening should be fine. Do I need to bring anything? Please let me know if you would rather that we work separately but tell Professor Dumbledore that we have been working together. I would not like to put you to any inconvenience. Thank you for the birthday wishes._

Miss Hermione Granger

She folded the note then sealed it by magic and headed to the Owlery.

By dinner on Wednesday Hermione had still not heard anything from Snape. So once she had finished eating she grabbed her bag and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ginny called after her. She turned back to face her friends.

"To my first research session. I've got to run but Harry will tell you about it." With that she strode out of the Great Hall and crossed the Entrance Hall to the steps leading down to the dungeons. Once she had descended the steps she turned left and then took the second right. She stopped in front of the seventh door along and knocked.

"Enter." came the clipped reply. She opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Good evening, professor." she said sweetly, facing him across the ebony desk.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." He was enunciating, so she could hear every letter.

"Is there something wrong, professor? I could come back at another time if that would be better." '_What's this is she_ concerned_? Or is she just teasing me?_' "No, the only thing that is wrong is that you are here." he said shortly.

"Didn't you read my note? Or was it that you just couldn't be bothered to answer it?" she flared, he was quite taken aback at such a passionate response to something that was so trivial.

"Is there something wrong Miss Granger?" he said gently and came around the desk.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." she smiled at him weakly.

"Yes, well. But you didn't answer my question." he remarked amusedly.

"No, so I didn't. May I sit down?" she sighed heavily. He waved her over to the couch on one side of the fireplace and sat down in the armchair opposite.

"The truth is that it was my 18th birthday the other day and even though I got a lot of post from the outside world, the only Order member in Hogwarts – including Harry and Ron – who remembered was you. And I never got a chance to thank you properly." – he waved her thanks aside – "I'm a bit on the terse side at the moment, I'm afraid." she took a deep, steadying breath and smiled at him. "So shall we get started?"

"Yes. Of course, I suppose we should go and look through my library for anything relevant." he sighed, quite reluctantly. She followed him through his lab to a magnificent library beyond. As she walked in she gasped, the room was at least 15' x 10' (4.5m x 3m) and, all four walls were lined with books. After about an hour they each had a pile of ten books.

They had made a little progress when, three and a half hours later, Snape stood up to put his last book away and caught sight of the clock.

"I think it is time to turn in for the night. You can come again tomorrow if you wish." he said off-handedly.

"Thank you, I will." she smiled at him and went back through to his office. She paused with her hand on the knob, knowing he was still behind her. "Thank you." she said softly.

"For what?" There was puzzlement etched into his expressionless voice.

"For listening." Without a backward look she slipped out of his office.

**A/N: For anyone who is confused the text in single quotes and italics are thoughts. I suppose I should have mentioned this before but I'm British with an American dad. So if there are any terms you don't understand that's probably why.**

**Did you love it or hate it? Please let me know, because I might not post any more if I'm not ****encouraged. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Is this going to become the pattern?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (****sigh****), places or objects.**

**A/N: Again a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. This is where you see how relations are between Hermione and Severus. I've also put in some interaction with Draco, just for a laugh. I hope you enjoy this.**

Hermione came every evening until Halloween. Then Snape said it would put him to an inconvenience, if she were to come that weekend. As sarcastic as he tried to be she knew he meant Order business. But she wasn't prepared for the sight that met her when she entered the Great Hall on Monday the first. Her eyes scanned the Staff table as usual but there was no Potions Master. "He would never miss a class without arranging someone to cover." she reassured herself.

"What's that 'mione?" Ginny asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh. I was just thinking about my research project."

"The one you're doing with Snape?" Ron asked sharply.

"Yes. I just noticed he isn't here which is odd." she answered, her brow creasing into a frown. "Maybe he's buried in work." said Harry signalling with his eyebrows at her. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, she took a deep breath then lifted her head.

"I hope not. It would be a great set back, if I had to _order_ a new research partner." she said widening her eyes at Harry to shut him up.

Her other lessons passed in a blur that morning. Her and the rest of the class waited outside the dungeon classroom until a quarter to 12 then she decided to find out what had happened. Just as she reached the Library someone – a rather batty someone – was leaving.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Miss Granger?" he sneered.

"Thank goodness!" she said, biting her lip to stop herself from embracing him.

"Thank goodness for what?" he questioned her.

"That you're safe. I thought something must have happened when you were 15 minutes late for class." – she looked at her watch – "And getting later by the minute. The others are still waiting, by the way." She enjoyed his frustration at not being able to swear because she was present. He then swept past her and was nearly at the end of the corridor before he turned and smirked at her.

"As normal I will deduct points for lateness." She joined him and sighed heavily.

"Why do you take such delight in tormenting me?" she groaned.

"If that's the way you feel then why did you come looking for me. Or were you just going to the Library?" he asked softly.

"I wasn't going to the Library, I was heading for the Room of Requirement. Because I was worried about you" she smiled at him.

"But why would you be? It was just inconvenient for you to come by. Nothing more." he bluffed, looking sidelong at her. She laughed, then dropped her voice.

"Do you _seriously _think I'm that stupid? I know you were away on Order business. Your story wouldn't even fool Ron or Neville!" He chuckled which surprised her; she had never seen him truly amused before. She stopped and smiled at him.

"What is so amusing?" he said dryly.

"Obviously what I just said. I can't quite believe I was right." she added as an afterthought to herself.

"You always seem to believe you're right, even when you're not. But what were you right about this time?" he sighed, melodramaticly. Her laughter echoed around the Entrance Hall as they reached the foot of the marble staircase.

"That's not fair, I don't always believe I'm right, it's just normally I am. And I was right that you are human, not just a dungeon-dwelling overgrown bat." She smiled at him as she rejoined Harry and Ron.

"Where was he?" and "Why on earth were you _smiling _at him?!" were the first questions out of Harry's and Ron's mouths. Hermione immediately went on the offensive.

"Is it now illegal to smile at people who are considerate enough to remember your birthday, Ron?!" She strode away in to the Potions classroom with her head bent, past a stunned Snape. She sat at the front, while Harry and Ron headed to their usual table at the back.

"Move Granger that happens to be my table." drawled Draco stopping in front of her.

"I don't see your name on it, Malfoy." she retorted.

"Does there seem to be a problem," – Hermione opened her mouth to answer but then Snape surprised her – "Mr Malfoy?"

'_Did _Snape_ just defend my right to sit here against a Slytherin? Against _Malfoy _of all people?_' Draco dropped his bag onto the floor and threw himself into an empty chair while Pansy took the seat opposite him. '_This is going to be fun! Why did Dumbledore have to make Snape accept students who got Es not just Os?_'

So the lesson started half an hour late. Snape set them to making a Shrinking Solution and started writing up the ingredients and instructions.

"Why did he do that?" Draco hissed at her.

"Maybe, because there is nowhere else to sit." she said lightly with a soft smile playing across her face. From the way Snape looked at her when he turned round she knew he had heard, and understood, all of it. 20 minutes later Pansy leaned across.

"Can I borrow your leech juice?" The smile Pansy received as she was handed the bottle was sickly sweet. The girl's hand slipped as it was above Hermione's cauldron, instantly the potion turned from green to orange. At once all the Slytherins burst out laughing but Hermione just smirked at them all. She pulled on her dragon-skin gloves, then reached into her bag and retrieved an Ashwinder egg. Next she cut it precisely in half, scooped out the yoke and placed chopped wormwood inside and put the two halves back together. Then wrapped the whole lot up in a hellebore leaf and dropped it into her potion. The solution immediately turned acid green.

Suddenly there was complete silence in the classroom, then Hermione heard someone clapping very softly and – though it was impossible with clapping – it sounded sarcastic. She looked up and round to find it was Snape. She was as stunned as he looked.

"I have never seen such an overdose negated and I would never have expected it to be a Gryffindor to find the antidote." he mocked but his eyes were sincerly congratulating her.

"There's a first time for everything, Professor." she answered lightly.

At the end of class Severus packed all their flasks of potion into a crate.

"Well I must say I'm surprised." he sneered, his eyes sweeping the dungeon but not once resting on Granger or Malfoy.

"What are you surprised at, sir?" Parkinson asked rather smugly.

"That you could all brew a third-year potion without incident." There was a small cough from the seat on Parkinson's right; it was Granger.

"Well, apart from Miss Granger's incident with the leech juice." Hermione hissed when she heard his sneer and gestured with her eyes at Draco. Snape snarled; at having forgotten Malfoy's potion making couldn't be called into question.

That evening Hermione knocked on the office door at exactly 7:30 as per usual. There was no reply so she knocked again, louder this time. Still no one answered, so she tried the handle – only to find it warded against her. That was odd because he had altered his wards to let her through after only a couple of weeks. She sent her Protronus – the Order's sign – through the keyhole, in case he was in his lab or library. She waited a further 15 minutes and then headed back upstairs. She knocked on the Staff Room door, which was opened by Slinkhard.

"What do you want?" asked the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in a bored drawl.

"I was wondering if Professor Snape is in there, sir." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Why do the pair of you have a date planned for this evening? He could just have stood you up, that's what I would do." he leered at her.

"As matter of fact we do have a date of sorts planned." – she had to bite back a laugh at his expression – "A study date. Now is the Potions Master in there or not?"

"No, he's not." snapped Hermione's least favourite teacher, he then snapped the door shut in her face. She went and looked in at the Great Hall to see if Snape was at dinner, which she had skipped from lack of appetite and excess of work. As she had expected he wasn't there. She sighed heavily and started up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

On way she checked the Hospital Wing, which is on the first floor, in case he was delivering potions. When she arrived the gargoyle was asleep and she had to shout to wake it up. She gave it the Order password, it winked at her and leapt aside to reveal someone coming down on the moving staircase.

"Is this going to become the pattern? You are late for something so I come to find you but then you meet me before I can ask an Order member where you are." she asked with a heavy sigh. He chuckled for the first time in more than a decade, apart from their earlier meeting, and she laughed with him.

"What am I late for this time, pray tell?"

"You are . . . 33 minutes late for our study date and getting later by the minute." He motioned for her to go first and they walked off towards the stairs in silence, unaware they were being watched by someone – a rather tartan someone.

**A/N: I invented the antidote to the leech juice overdose, so don't try it home cause it probably won't work. :-) I hope you liked the Hermione & Severus bits. I thought they were quite funny. But that's for you to say.**

**In a couple of chapters time there will be a chance to be part of the living ****scenery. So if you're interested**** please give me a ****description**** of yourself.**

**Did you love it or hate it? Please let me know, because I might not post any more if I'm not ****encouraged. ;-)**

**I'm going away for a week from Sunday so the next instalment is going to be a bit delayed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After all this time?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (****sigh****), places or objects.**

**Warning: Deathly Hallows quotes and spoilers. **

**A/N: So if you haven't read the book yet, you may as well give up on this story. Because you really need to read this chapter to understand the rest. :-)**

**Again a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And a big hug for notwritten who has been encouraging me from the beginning.**

By the end of November Granger and Severus knew how to destroy the horcruxes. They decided to tell Dumbledore of their progress. So on Saint Nicholas eve they took all their research up to his office to discuss it with him and Harry.

They arrived at the arranged time of 8:00pm. Granger, whose mouth was less obstructed, called around her stack of boxes to the gargoyle.

"Grawp." and they heard a bang as it leapt to one side to let them up.

'_I never will understand the Headmaster's password system_' Severus wouldn't let his grumbling pass his lips, because he didn't want Hermione to laugh at his moaning and make him do the same. '_Since when did I start referring to her by her Christian name?_' Aloud he said that she should go first. He very carefully climbed onto the stairs because he couldn't see anything around his stack of boxes. Once they had reached the top Granger balanced her own, somewhat larger, pile on her well-shaped hip so she could open the door. '_First I refer to her by her Christian name and now I'm admiring how her body's developing! This has got to stop. Well, at least I won't see her outside class after tonight._' Severus was shaken out of his thoughts by _Granger _asking him why he hadn't put his pile down. They then extricated the papers and books they would need to begin with. Once they had done so, they sat down on either side of the fire and waited for the others to arrive.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" Granger's question caught him off-guard.

"Of course, I always do. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just because Mrs Weasley said you hadn't answered her invitation to go there. So I'll tell her that you're not going either when I write next. If that's OK with you?" she was smiling at him but with one eyebrow raised – to provoke him to object simply to disagree with her.

"Very well, that's fine by me." — he smirked at her look of disappointment, at not being able to argue with him — "But you said you would tell her I wasn't going _either_. Why aren't you going, dare I ask?" His smirk broadened when he saw that his question had discomforted her, but faltered at her reply.

"I have some research to finish and I wouldn't feel comfortable with the others." she said it so softly he nearly didn't hear her. "Besides I need to revise for my N.E.W.Ts and the others would just distract me." Her false cheerfulness was pathetic, it didn't reach her beautifully multi-toned brown eyes. They both sat lost in thought until Dumbledore and Potter arrived.

"OK." said Hermione once everyone was comfortable. "The first thing I want to tell you Professor, is that we know what all seven horcruxes are." Dumbledore froze midway through unwrapping a sherbet lemon.

"Ah yes. I thought you might work that out. Very well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Me? nothing. Professor Snape?" Hermione swivelled in her seat to face the Potions Master.

"Why shouldn't I act upon the information. I only agreed to work for you for her sake." Snape looked accusingly at the oldest of the room's four occupants.

"After all this time?" Dumbledore was solemn and his twinkle was gone.

"Always." Snape breathed. Hermione looked her headmaster straight in the eye. She had to ask, it was too important not to.

"Is that what this _research project _was about? Him forgetting her?" she spat at one of the most revered men to ever live. "You didn't care about all this." — emphatically she indicated the boxes, whose contents they had compiled over the last few months — "All _you _cared about was that he would have someone to turn to once you'd BETRAYED him!" She didn't quite remember getting to her feet but now she was there she couldn't go back. Dumbledore looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I thought you might have been ready to move on." Snape shook his head.

"I still can't bring myself to say that she doesn't matter any more."

"Of course not, it's only been 23 years since you wrecked it." said Hermione sarcastically.

"What?!" Snape's head snapped round. "Will you make up your mind, Granger? A moment ago you were supporting me and now you're throwing it back in my face!" Now he was also standing.

"It's been 23 years! And she's been dead for 16 of those! Don't you get it Lily's DEAD, Severus ―!" She stopped dead mid-sentence. For some reason she could no longer bear to look at him so she turned, instead, to the fire.

"What did you call me?" his voice was silkily quiet, always a danger sign.

"I am so sorry, Professor Snape." He could hear the tears in her voice.

"That doesn't answer my question, Granger. You used my Christian name, when else have you used it? Whenever you're boasting about our project." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. She whipped round and faced him.

"That is the _first _and only time I have or will use it. And I don't _boast_!" with that she slapped him hard across the face and left without another word to any of them. Snape stood where she had left him, his face pointing to the left from the force of her blow, for a couple of minutes. He then swept from the room without a word to either of them.

When Severus emerged into the corridor, all that was to be seen of Hermione was a flash of black as she hastened back to the common-room. His stately strides had changed to a flat-out run by the time he caught up with her in front of the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"I thought you were a quick learner." Hermione said dryly, still not looking at him. Something inside of him snapped.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I didn't think you would want to be looked at by the person who so gravely insulted you." she sneered, her eyes still on the floor. He cupped her face in his hands and raised her head so they were staring into each other's eyes. For some reason, best known to his sub-conscious, he wiped her tears away and then enveloped her in his arms. He was holding her closer than he had ever held anyone and she was quite content with her head resting over his heart. How long they stood there neither of them ever knew, all they knew was that it felt perfect as though there was no greater pleasure in life but to be secure in each other's arms.

They finally broke apart and as soon as Hermione saw the patch of her Potions Master's robes that was damp from her tears the realisation struck her. '_How he must hate me for making him do that. He would _never_ do that of his own free will. This is the end of anything more than just a student/teacher relationship we could have had, he'll never forgive me for this._' With one last memorising look, which was so filled with longing it hurt him, she turned and ran. She didn't stop until she reached the portrait-hole.

Severus stood where she had left him, unable to do so much as breathe, for a couple of minutes. '_What the heck was that all about? I comfort her then she runs off without even so much as a thank you? Then again I probably scared her all the more, by acting like the human she always believed me to be rather than the dungeon-dwelling monster I've always appeared_' Without even glancing behind him he made his way back to his office for a stiff drink.

To Hermione's great surprise Snape just ignored her for next couple of days, until the end of term. But on the 8th, the last day of term, he was about to enter the headmaster's office, to hand in his yearly reports, when he heard her voice.

" So, what we need now is a pretext to get the rest of the Order here so we can decide who's going to go after each horcrux. Harry I know you want to go after them but we discussed this last summer." ― there was a murmur from someone else, probably Potter ― "Ok, if you're set on finding at least one of you can go after the diadem. Now, Professor how can we manage to get the Order in here without arousing suspicion?"

"Why do you not come in and put those papers down, Severus?" Dumbledore said rather surprisingly. Once he had opened the door Snape saw Hermione rise as if to leave.

"Sit down, Granger." he sneered. "There's no need to run away again. I will be leaving very soon."

"I wasn't planning on running away, _ Professor_." she spat the last word as if it tasted foul. "I was planning on apologising for what happened on Sunday." Her remorse and regret were evident in both her voice and gaze.

"What are you apologising for?" he said quite confused, as he could think of nothing that had happened that wasn't his own stupid fault.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, I was wa―"

"No you weren't. And it was my own fault you needed to slap me. I'm sorry for upsetting you." It was difficult to tell if he really meant what he said because it all came out in the same stilted monotone. But every syllable pulled at his heart.

"No, I'm pretty sure I overreacted." she said with a mock frown of concentration. "Besides, I've been meaning to ask, are you feeling unwell, sir? No waspish comments, no detention for using ― what was the term you used? Oh yes, I remember. ― your Christian name, comforting an 'insufferable little know-it-all'. It's not really like you." Her look of concern was genuine but her tone was mocking.

"Probably just the Christmas spirit." he shot back decidedly waspish. "What about yourself? No showing-off, no speaking out of turn and your last essay was in on time." His eyes were wide with mock surprise. She laughed and he couldn't resist smirking.

"Would you like to join us in discussing the 'Horcrux research projects'?" – her tone was gracious as she proffered her olive branch – "I know you heard we were about to come up with a convincing lie, an art you know all about." Hermione continued dryly.

He came and sat down next to her and rested his arm on the back of her chair. It wasn't until she leaned back ― after retrieving parchment, ink and a quill from her bag ― that she realised it was there and looked up into his face. The scene was perfect; the pair of them gazing into each other with the firelight playing across their faces, high-lighting the different hues of her hair and his eyes. Harry finally brought them back to their surroundings by asking Dumbledore if he had any ideas about the Order's cover story.

"Yes, I think I have a plausible excuse and it will also raise morale. But Miss Granger I would need you to organise it, so bear that in mind. Now, I was thinking of a Yule ball."

"NO!" said Hermione and Snape together.

"See what I mean, Miss Granger, quite uncanny." remarked the Headmaster mildly.

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy yourself last time, Hermione?"

"Harry, do you know how much work it would take to get a ball ready in a fortnight?" The only thing that stopped her question turning into a wail was the man, whose arm was still lying on the back of her chair.

"Besides, Potter, just because a ball might be your idea of fun. Doesn't mean it is everyone's." Snape snarled. Once she had heard _that _a mischievous smile began to spread slowly over her charming features.

"Oh, I'm sure I could manage it. And it _would _be great fun, don't you agree Se-sir?" As she crooned those fateful words, she turned her smiling visage on Snape. He sighed and shook his head in disbelief at the extent she would go to so she could torment him. "Very well, Professor Dumbledore, I'll do it. Christmas Eve sound good to you?" The gleam of mischief still hadn't left her eyes by the time she and Harry took there leave of the other two, who needed to discuss Severus' end of year reports.

**A/N: To anyone expected it to be love at first sight; With Severus Snape making up one part of the couple? But I'm not SO****cruel as to leave them as enemies for long.**

**You know I said "Living Scenery"? Well it's for the ball, so who fancies attending? I can't update again until I have at least 5 pieces of LS.**

**Did you love it or hate it? Please let me know, because I might not post any more if I'm not ****encouraged. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (****sigh****), places or objects. I don't own anything that you recognise as someone elses creative genius.**

**Warning: Deathly Hallows quotes and spoilers. **

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to wingsrookie, my only reviewer to have sent me a discription. I'd also like to thank my little brother who gave me a discription as well.  
Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta. If anyone thinks I need one and wants the job either e-mail or put it in yor review hint hint.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. (_a_ _secret smirk twists her lips_)

Her head was bent over a seating-plan when she sensed someone watching her. She raised her eyes to his and smiled.  
"Professor Dumbledore." she said tiredly as she cleared chair so he could sit. "I suppose you're here to check on the preparations for the ball?"  
"Not at all. I am here about a far more important issue. Who is your date?" She laughed and was then lost in thought for a moment.  
"I have been asked by Neville, Ron, Seamus, Remus, Harry, Fred, Draco, Charlie, Oliver and George but I don't plan on having a date." - when she saw that his eyes were twinkling at her, she continued - "Regardless who asks me. I'm prepared to dance with any of them who care to ask me, in the two hours before we start the briefing, but nothing more." She had spoken through ever more clenched teeth but his eyes were still twinkling at her.  
"Aren't you planning on returning to the ball after we are finished?"  
"No. 'I have no inclination to waste an evening with such frivolity.'" Now it was Dumbledore's turn to laugh.  
"Did he really say that? And, may I ask under what circumstances?"  
"He said that when I _tried_ to insist he attend for at least the feast and the following two hours." she replied. As he had expected she had completely ignored his hidden implications.  
"I shall speak to Severus. You are quite right; it would look odd if he were not there. I shall now leave you in peace to finish your arrangements."

'_Of course, she has to use a corner of the Library. She wouldn't be Granger if she didn't._' Granger, who was still deliberating over decorations, shook Severus out of his thoughts.  
"If Professor Dumbledore sent you, Professor Snape, you can leave. I don't have time for his games. If, on the other hand, you want to help I would be grateful."  
"How grateful?" he said with a slightly pleading edge to his expressionless voice.  
"Not enough to let you off attending. As head of Slytherin house you have to be there, even if you don't make yourself sociable." she snapped but then laid her head down on a spool of silver satin.  
"Would you like a remedy for your headache?" - she raised her head just high enough and long enough to scowl at him - "And what if I told I had changed my mind about attending this masquerade of yours?" he said in a carefully measured voice. She raised her head properly and looked him in the eye for a moment.  
"Then I would say you have wasted your breath and your time. Because this sounds too much like the Headmaster's handiwork." she sighed and turned her face away.  
"Why are you refusing to look at me, Granger?" he said coldly. She didn't even acknowledge him, so he turned and began to walk away.  
"Before you go, _Snape_. What do you think would be better silver or black?" He whipped around and anger radiated from him but the anger coming from her made him falter.  
"Can't you at least be polite and call me '_Miss_ Granger'. Even if you can't bring yourself to use my first name. Now what will it be silver or black?" she had spat out the first few sentences but then the last had been sickly sweet.  
"Very well, Hermione." - he bit down on her name - "I think it ought to be silver. By the way I _wasn't _here on Dumbledore's orders." with that he spun on his heel and strode away.  
"Of course you weren't here on his orders, only his suggestion!" she called after him but he didn't even glance behind him.

Christmas Eve came and with it people from throughout the wizarding-world. Dumbledore, dressed in his burgundy dress-robes and a gold half-mask, stood in the Entrance Hall with McGonagall, who was dressed in purple with a gold-coloured full-mask, to greet the visitors. No one who was going to attend the ball, apart from Hermione, had even seen inside the Great Hall for the last week. Hermione's Yulefest was due to start on the final strike of eight.

Just as the clock began to chime everyone's eyes were drawn to a solitary witch, who was standing at the head of the marble staircase. She was dressed in a low-cut scarlet ball gown, which hugged her closely and high-lighted the curves of her chest and hips, and was wearing a red mask, like that worn by the gypsy princess. Her gown was trimmed in silver and had plaits of silver, gold and crimson ribbon for straps. Her hair was done up in the Manchu style for unmarried women with a crystal swan fastened on the tip of the pigtail.  
Her dramatic entrance was halted by the appearance of a wizard in dark green velvet dress-robes with a black cloak falling from his shoulders. He was wearing a white full-mask that was uncannily familiar and his hair was tied back in a style reminiscent of one of his schoolmate. He clicked his heels, bowed to her and then offered her his arm, which she accepted warily. They descended, their crimson and black shod feet moving in perfect unison.

The first person to greet them was a witch ― wearing a white off-the-shoulder dress and a white half-mask ― with her dark brown hair in the 'Barrel Curls' style and eyes that could of come out of Hermione's mirror, who asked them if they were also students.  
"Ah, now that would be telling, wouldn't it Alex?"  
"How, in the name of Merlin, did you know it was me?" squealed the witch.  
Behind her mask the older witch smiled but all she said was: "Excuse us the doors are about to open." Her and her escort walked to the head of the column of guests. The dark-clad young man, with straight black hair and black full-mask, standing behind them touched her on the arm and she turned so she was facing him.  
"So you are the infamous Hermione Granger, are you?"  
"Never go on first appearances, Mr Ishtar." His surprise was evident even with the mask between them.

She turned back as the doors swung slowly open to reveal the Great Hall decorated in silver and sapphire. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like mid-night for the whole of the ball.

"Very clever of you, Miss Granger." her escort rasped in her ear.  
"I'm flattered, but what makes you think I'm Hermione?" she hissed back, enjoying every moment.  
"Ah, now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" She heard his smile and threw her head back and laughed to hear her own words thrown back at her. As she did so the swan caught the light from the chandelier, which hung directly over the middle of the dance floor. A miniature scroll appeared in the left hand of everyone as they passed through the doors. The striking pair unrolled their scrolls to find they were instructions to where they had been seated. The green clad wizard saw her to her seat, which was at the table that was situated where the head of the Ravenclaw house-table normally was, he went to his own place at one of the tables on the dais.

Once everyone was seated the faces reflected in the plates asked them for their orders, which caused quite a stir. After everyone had placed their orders a flock of nightingales were released from within the carving of the coat of arms, two or three settled over each table and sang. It took a few seconds for the assembled company to realise that the birds were singing carols in English. But once they did notice they applauded. The kitchen staff took about half an hour to serve the starters. During the wait people listened to the birds and chatted. But it wasn't until the first course arrived that Hermione noticed someone was missing from her table.  
"Where is he?!" she muttered fiercely.  
"Is there something wrong, dear?" the slightly dumpy, red-headed woman sitting opposite her enquired, patting her hand.  
"Oh, I was just wondering where the most foul-tempered man alive is. I think he's supposed to be at our table." she said in a very high-pitched voice which didn't really suit her.  
"So this is where you are hiding." said a deep masculine voice in her ear and then, to her surprise and embarrassment, she was kissed on the neck. She turned in her seat to face the new arrival. "Please, Prof―" She stopped dead when she saw the flame-coloured hair and she simply slapped him instead. It wasn't quite as hard as the last one she had delivered but still hard enough to make him gasp.  
"Keep away from me!" she hissed through gritted teeth. He didn't need telling twice, he half-ran away from her.  
"A little harsh don't you think, Her― Anna?" She swivelled round to find the final place filled. The occupant was wearing dark blue robes with tasteful lace frothing at his throat and cuffs and a black mask like that worn by the goblin king.  
"What did you call me?" she asked, slightly shaken by his sudden appearance. He smiled at her gently. His thin lips twisted, for probably the first time, into a proper smile ― not a smirk or a sneer ― a true smile.  
"I called you Anna. That is your name isn't it? Anna Valerious?" he stated.  
"I didn't expect anyone to recognise me." she said coolly.

She leaned in so they could whisper.  
"Where have you been? I was going to fetch you once the feast was over. I thought I would have drag you up here bound and gagged!" she vehemently hissed into his ear.  
"Promises, promises, Princess." She stared at him, wondering if she had heard him correctly. But then she remembered how she was dressed and detected the teasing hint of amusement in his voice.  
"Don't toy with me, Jareth." she sneered. "I meant it. I was preparing myself to duel you, seeing as it seemed you were disinclined to come quietly." He laughed softly, his breath warm on her neck.  
"To answer your original question, I have been in my quarters." ― she opened her mouth to complain but he silenced her with a wave of his hand ― "I was dressing carefully so as not to disappoint you." his voice was a mere velvet whisper by now. She looked into his dark multi-toned eyes and smiled. But before either of them could say another word the main course arrived.

'Jareth' quickly placed his order and was lucky that they already had a leg of Lamb cooked in his favourite style, roasted with lavender and garlic and then glazed with honey. It wasn't until his own arrived that he realised that was what 'Anna' was eating. But she just smiled at him mischievously and offered him some wine, which he accepted with comment.  
"Merlot Shiraz? How did you know?" he said mockingly. She threw her head back and let out a tinkling laugh. At that moment, she looked more like a film star than anyone Severus had ever met.  
"Let's not make this all about you, shall we? It happens to be my favourite wine to go with Lamb." she said quietly. The smile still hadn't left his features and now he chuckled. She loved the sound of his happiness and amusement, because she was the only one to hear it.  
The meal passed in pleasant conversation and wine. Anna was pleased with how well her seating arrangements had worked.

Once the tables had been cleared the band trooped on stage. At once Anna was descended upon by a flock of gentlemen. She let her escort of earlier lead her out for the first. As the band struck up 'I Loved Her First' Anna and her partner began to go through the steps of the cha-cha.  
"So who are you?" she asked at length.  
"Ah, now that would be telling, wouldn't it Hermione?" If it hadn't been for wine she wouldn't have laughed to hear her own words thrown back at her again. But he had made a mistake; he had spoken normally.  
"I should have guessed it was you, Remus." she said with a triumphant laugh and he laughed with her.

As her allotted two hours drew to an end, she was dancing with Charlie. Once the band finished her last song she drew away and headed up to the seventh floor. She turned a corner to find him standing in front of that accursed statue. '_Why is he _here' He turned and smirked at her. '_I don't believe this; he was waiting for me._' He walked up to her and held out his arm, which she accepted. They continued up to the top floor, their crimson and black shod feet moving in perfect unison.

"Well as long as he remains in the castle." Moody growled. The argument had been ranging for at least an hour. Hermione sighed and buried her face in her hands, her mask long since discarded. Harry was about to open his mouth when she decided to take matters into her own hands.  
"Harry we've been through this." she said softly, in a resigned tone of voice. "I told you the diadem or nothing. So which will it be?" He held her gaze for a moment before nodding his assent.  
"But can I at least be present when they are destroyed?" he pleaded. A narrow majority carried that proposition.  
"It is growing late so shall we move on?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.  
"Yes, professor." Hermione smiled at him. "Slytherin's locket. Do you know where it is? And who wants to retrieve it?" Another 'heated discussion' ensued. They had everything settled by one o'clock in the morning.

Dumbledore stood and addressed the Order. "We are entering the most difficult stage of this war. But we are prepared, thanks to Hermione and Severus, and we have a plan. So I suggest that we put our worries aside for the remainder of the night. I am going to return to the masquerade ball, my thanks go once again to Hermione. And I hope all of you will join me." with that he left. Hermione stretched and George caught her hand.  
"You owe me a dance."  
"I've already danced with you twice." she mock-grumbled. "It must have been Fred those other two times." She laughed.  
"You obliviously haven't noticed, you and your twin are dressed differently tonight." This time he laughed with her. "Besides," she yawned. "I think I'm going to bed." She got to her feet and, after saying her goodnights and good-byes, headed to her private rooms by way of the Gryffindor common room.

She was about to give the fat lady the password, when someone called her name. She turned to find Severus watching her nervously.  
"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" A radiant smile lit her features.  
"Of course, professor." He closed the gap between them, so he could speak quietly.  
"Would you reconsider your decision never to use my Christian name?" She laughed softly and smiled up at him.  
"That decision was more to calm you than an oath." He smiled down at her and led her down to the Great Hall.

Just as they walked in the band began to play 'Enjoy the Silence'. Severus gently placed his left hand on her hip and took her left hand in his right.  
'_Who would have thought that he was such a masterful dancer._' she thought pleasantly but then their hearts took them. Neither of them ever knew who moved first. She sighed and he took advantage of her momentarily open mouth to deepen the kiss. Her body moulded itself to his. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime but in fact it only lasted about a minute. She withdrew first to draw breath and look up at him. What she saw surprised her; it wasn't anger or annoyance it was desire and possibly, just possibly, something deeper.  
They were both too self-conscious to kiss again in front of all the guests. But the night was the best either of them had ever had.

It was nearly dawn, before they were standing in front of the other portrait through which it was possible to access her private rooms.  
"Tonight was wonderful. Thank you, Severus." she smiled and, before he could say anything, kissed him lightly on the lips. She began to draw back but he crushed her to him roughly and kissed her deeply, they didn't break apart until they were gasping for breath. She looked him in the eye and smiled gently.  
"I love you." she said softly.  
'_Did she just say she _loved_ me? Me? The greasy over-grown bat of the dungeons? No, I can't have heard her correctly._' "What did you say?" he asked her nervously. He was afraid to hear she hadn't meant it but expecting to be disappointed, like he had so many times before in his life.  
"I love you, Severus." she said again, louder this time. His face lit up at once, a smile settling on his handsome features.  
"I love you too, Hermione." he said seriously. "Good night." He kissed her gently and left her to wonder if it had all been a dream.

**A/N: I hope you liked the Hermione/Severus . . . interaction.  
**

**I know I have quite a bit to explain. Hermione was, as Severus says, dressed like Anna Valerious ****at the masquerade ball in the film 'Van Helsing'. Remus' mask was supposed to be like the Phantom's in the masquerade scene from the film 'The Phantom of the Opera' and his hairstyle was supposed to be like Lucius Malfoy's, like it's portrayed in the films. Severus was dressed as Jareth, the Goblin King, from the film 'Labyrinth'.**

**I got Severus and Hermione's favourite wine and main course from a wine website.**

**The songs were ****I Loved Her First**** by**** Heartland**** and ****Enjoy the Silence' by Depeche Mode**

**  
Talk about plot bunnies I've just got my fourth fanfic idea and this is the only one I've put up!  
**

**Did you love it or hate it? Please let me know, because I ****am starting to believe that you are reading this out of pity.**


End file.
